My Journey to MiddleEarth
by Lightzoni
Summary: I've somehow found myself in Gondor and now been told I have to set out on a journey. am I going to burn and die? I got chapter 5 and 6 mixed up but I'ver corrected it now so you can now read the real chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I obviously do NOT own LOTR (sadly) but I do own the ideas in this story. Please DO NOT use my original characters without my permission!!!!  
  
Enjoy!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Journey into Middle-Earth  
  
It was a warm summer morning and I was just waking up after a long deep sleep. I opened my eyes gradually to look around my bedroom only to find I was outside but not in my garden, not in my street, and not even in my own time period! As I began to wake fully I saw a ring of strange looking men and what looked like elves (note pointy ears). Some wielded swords and others held bows and arrows ready to shoot. A man approached me. He was tall and had long dark hair.  
  
"Stand up strangely dressed person!" He commanded lifting me up from the back of my Lord of the Rings pyjamas, "What is your business here sleeping in the fields of Gondor? And why do you have our King on your garments?" Gondor? Gondor? How can I be in Gondor? One I'm not from Gondor, two I'm not even from this time period, three Gondor was surly only a place from a book I was reading last night and finally I'm wearing my pyjamas!!! What do they mean I have their king on my pyjamas? I couldn't...could I? NO! I couldn't be in...Middle-Earth!  
  
Suddenly a hand seized me and pulled me up onto his horse. "You will ride behind Legosis," The tall man mounted his own horse, "We must take this outsider to the king!" Outsider! I felt quite insulted being called an outsider, I know I must have looked strange to them but how do they think I feel. They're all strange to me.  
  
Fear struck me as we approached a castle-like building. From the outside it looked magnificent and I was sure it would be grand on the inside. The horses halted and I was dragged to the ground. The elf I had been riding behind bound my hands so I couldn't escape and I was lead to the King.  
  
"Your highness I have discovered an outsider sleeping in the fields of Gondor." The king raised his head and looked at me with his dark eyes. He looked almost the same as the man speaking to him.  
  
"Bring forth the foreigner, my son!" I knew it! They were related. The elf presented me to the king and I trembled with fright. What were they going to do to me? The King looked at me with a kind face. "Place your hand in your pocket," He instructed, "Now hand me the gem," I was confused, I didn't have pockets in my pyjamas nor did I carry a gem. I placed my hand where my pocket would be and to my surprise there was a pocket and to completely baffle me there was also a gem. What was this magic?  
  
Suddenly the door burst open and a small, grey, thin, and frog-like creature leaped onto my back and tried to seize the gem. Legosis drew his weapon and the creature cowered down in the corner or the large stone room.  
  
"Gollum what are you doing her?" The King commanded as the creature hissed at him, "Seize him!" Before Gollum had chance to run or even move he had been bound and taken away to the dungeons, or at least that's what I thought would happen, maybe he would be burnt. COOL! I'd like to watch a burning! Did they do burnings in Middle-Earth? I dunno and don't really care!  
  
"Mr...Err...Your name please" the king asked "Erm...Chris" I answered. The king looked at me more closely. "Are you a hobbit from the Shire?" "No I most certainly am not!" I was beginning to feel a little annoyed with the way I was being treated, "I am a human man thank you very much." To my surprise the king smiled. "I just can't help being smaller than the children of Gondor that's all" The king's face became serious again.  
  
"Now Chris that gem in your pocket," Oh no here he goes again about that gem thing. "Could I see it a second?" Did I have any choice but to hand over the pretty looking blue gem that had somehow found its way into my, until now, non-existent pocket? No I couldn't really turn round to a king and say 'Get lost its mine! It's in MY pocket not yours!' could I? Now had I been talking to his son I might have got away with saying that if I had then fled the country.  
  
I pulled the shiny gem out of my pocket and handed it to the king. He examined it closely. "Sorry to ask sir but what is your name?" That question had been itching to come out for a while now.  
  
"King Elessar of Gondor, or if you prefer you may call me Strider, Aragorn or Dunedin. The choice is yours." He smiled and then went back to examining the gem. I had read and almost memorised all of his names but I thought it more polite to ask and let him tell me his name. Besides he may have had a preferred name for me to call him and I could have upset him by calling him something he didn't want me to.  
  
"I don't mean to be rude but which do you wish me to call you?" "I am official King Elessar as that is my elvish name but most people know me as Aragorn son of Arathorn. So you can call me Aragorn."  
  
After a short while Aragorn handed the gem back to me. "Keep it safe and out of sight," He nodded to my pocket, "You must destroy it before the enemy gets hold of it." I was bemused that he was asking a complete new-comer to middle-earth that could destroy him if the enemy got hold of the gem.  
  
"You must leave at dawn," He said as he sat down in his throne, "Arazeize, Legosis and Giblet will travel with you." Aragorn clicked his fingers and another man walked through the door. "Show this young man to a bed for the night, but first find him some new garments and a little armour and of course a weapon for his journey tomorrow."  
  
I was lead away to a chamber to have my clothes fitted and then to my sleeping chamber where I would spend the night. What would happen tomorrow I was not ready to think about. Am I gonna shrivel up and perish or will I burn and die? Well let's take life as it comes and hopefully survive to tell the tale. Anyway I'll sleep until the cock crows at dawn.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two coming soon. Please review!! 


	2. The journey commences

Chapter 2: The journey commences  
  
"Huh?!" I woke with someone shaking me. "Dawn already?" The young man who had woke me up nodded and placed my new clothes and weapon on the end of my bed.  
  
"The king has requested you to dress and join him for breakfast before you leave." I nodded and began to dress. The clothes were very different from my normal style but were surprisingly comfortable. I decided it would be best to leave my breastplate, shield and sword in my room to avoid any slight disasters (I can quite clumsy and I don't think the king or his men would like to lose any body parts!).  
  
When I arrived in the hall for breakfast Legosis, Arazeize, Giblet and the king were already finishing off there rather peculiar breakfast.  
  
"Ah Chris" the king greeted me, "Good Morning. Sit down and eat. You're going to need your strength today."  
  
Now 'need your strength' was a strange thing to hear as I am usually quite lazy and do nothing but I don't think I'm going to get much of 'nothing' done for a while.  
  
I sat down and ate as quickly but as well-mannered as I could. Not much was said until I had finished. It was Giblet who spoke first.  
  
"Aragorn what do you expect us to do?"  
  
"Giblet son of Gimli, I wish for you to destroy this gem," He held the gem so everyone could see before continuing; "There is no place for this on this planet. It should never have been created and it will be destroyed. You four will travel to the only place where this can be eliminated which is Oxenstoke. There the people have a very powerful blade, stronger even than mine. There is only one of these blades and you must explain to the lord there that you are on a mission set by King Elessar of Gondor and he will let you into a secret hiding place for the blade. Arazeize will be the only one to touch it. He must smash the gem into a million pieces. One stroke should be enough. The blade should then be locked away and never spoken of to anyone. It is strictly secret and that is how it will stay. You should think yourselves lucky that I'm even trusting you will this but I have every ounce of confidence that you will succeed. Is all of that clear?"  
  
A chorus of agreement sealed the deal and we were given horses to ride on.  
  
I'd ridden horses before so I had a vague idea how to steer and control but playstaion is so much easier. My horse was called Filomere. She was a large, but not too large, black horse that, according to Aragorn, was very easy to control as she did not need much steering because she was trained to follow a lead horse, Karazome, Arazeize's horse.  
  
"Chris we must give you an elvish name," The thing I had been waiting for, a cool new identity. "You can be Legaramir of Lothlórien. You must use no other identity." Legaramir, I gotta remember that.  
  
We set off at a canter as the sun rose on the horizon. I dared to look behind me as the city disappeared into the distance. I was clinging tightly to the reigns of Filomere as well as a little of her mane just to be sure I didn't topple to the ground, bad start if I did wouldn't it?  
  
"We cannot travel the whole way without a little help. An army of orcs and uruk-hai will soon find us." Arazeize said sternly turning to face us.  
  
"Aragorn said he would send help at our call and my father will too" Legosis informed the confused me.  
  
We had been riding for almost seven hours before we stopped again. Arazeize turned to face us with a serious look on his face.  
  
"We are drawing closer to an army of evil" My heart pounded with sudden fear. "I must get a message to Gondor" He put his lips together and whistled a peculiar tune.  
  
Suddenly a black dot in the sky appeared. It was flying towards us. A large eagle perched on the edge of a rock and Arazeize spoke to it.  
  
"We need backup. Tell my father to send his best men as soon as possible." The eagle took off and flew in the direction of Gondor.  
  
"How long will it take for the army to arrive?" I asked as I shook will fear and cold.  
  
"They will be here by dawn." He looked towards a setting sun. "We will rest until tomorrow."  
  
We dismounted and unpacked the horses of our sleeping and eating equipment. We could only eat cold food because a fire would attract enemies.  
  
We huddled together in blankets to keep warm. I was first to fall to sleep. I fell into a strange dream about dragons and trolls, hoping I would never have to meet one.  
  
(The Dream)  
  
I was trapped, there was no way out, my escape was blocked with a large troll. It must have been at least 16 feet tall and was brandishing a club in my direction.  
  
Fear flooded through me and my knees began to buckle with terror.  
  
Behind the troll was a fire-breathing dragon that would burn me to a crisp and slice me to pieces if I tried to escape.  
  
The troll swung his club at me with all its might.  
  
It was going to hit me in the mush if I didn't move.  
  
I tried to move but was too late!  
  
THUD!!!  
  
I woke with a start. Sweat was dripping down my face and I was breathing hard.  
  
I looked around at the others. They seemed peacefully sleeping, except Legosis but elves don't really sleep do they?  
  
I read in a book before I arrived in the world, that elves don't need to sleep like we do and they don't close their eyes, they just rest.  
  
After a small argument with my inner self over elves and sleeping I steadily drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
The following morning I was woken by Giblet. I ate my very small breakfast and packed up Filomere.  
  
"The army is here" Arazeize said as an owl fluttered down onto his shoulder.  
  
I turned around to see an army of men riding towards us. Each man was fully clad in armour and carried the finest swords Gondor could offer.  
  
"We attack in one hour." Arazeize commanded the soldiers who dismounted and rested so they would have strength in one hour's time.  
  
The only protection I would have was a small breastplate, a sword and the help of Giblet who had promised to fight close by in case I needed help.  
  
I can't fight; I can't even hold the sword right. Maybe I should use this hour to practise. Maybe Giblet will help. 


	3. the first battle

Please review this so I know how to improve and make this more interesting! Lightzoni!   
  
I had somehow fallen asleep while waiting to attack the orc army that was approaching and woke with a start as Arazeize blew loudly on a horn to start the battle. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my sword in my left hand and the reins to Filomere in the right.  
  
Legosis leaped onto his tall fair horse and instructed me to do the same. Filomere looked more ready for battle than I did, which sent fear rushing through my body.  
  
Arazeize commanded and we had to charge straight at the orcs and kill the lot of them. Filomere understood this command but it had been spoken in elvish (as most of the army was elves or understood elvish) so I was baffled.  
  
No sooner had we begun to advance on our enemies when an orc drew his sword and charged at me. Instinct seemed to have taken over and I swung my sword straight into its neck. Its ugly head fell to the floor and splattered the grass with orc blood.  
  
"Nice sword action" Said a young elf named Tarrent, "What out, here comes another. Duck!" I lay flat across Filomere's neck and Tarrent killed the orc that had been behind me. Eugh! I had orc blood on my clothes and brand new clothes at that. I dismounted Filomere so I could run to a slightly safer area.  
  
"Slurt!" The elf called to a fellow elf. The next thing he said was in elvish but I guessed that he had told Slurt to look to the left where he was about to be pierced brutally by an orc blade.  
  
I wanted to watch the two elves fight and maybe pick up a few tips but I had a problem. A big problem.  
  
I was surrounded by orcs. Each brandishing a sharp sword and forcing me back into a corner. I clasped my hands tighter around my weapon and wished as hard as I could for a miracle.  
  
The orcs were closing in. This is it, the end of my life, I would never see my beloved playstation again, or my family.  
  
I closed my eyes tightly hoping death would not be too painful. I heard a sword swing and felt pain sear through my arm. I'm dead. I know I've just died brutally in battle. I felt the sharp pain in my arm get worse and I sank to the ground. I've been stabbed and now my soul is leaving me as an empty corpse on the ground for Arazeize to find. What about the gem, they've already lost a member of the team and we've only been gone from Gondor for two days at most. I failed them, I died. I must be dead...mustn't I?  
  
"Legaramir!" I heard a familiar voice call. "Legaramir get up they've gone." I opened my eyes slowly, the sun burned as it shone down on me.  
  
"I'm alive?" I muttered as I began to stand up slowly. I reached out to the place I had felt the pain only to find that it was wrapped in bandages which were slightly splashed with my own blood in places.  
  
"I'm alive!" I jumped up and down in happiness, "Rejoice I'm alive, it's a miracle, the Lord has saved me, I knew I was special, thank you Lord!"  
  
"Don't be stupid child, you were never dead or even dying" Giblet said in a low growl as if irritated by my happiness. "You only passed out after the orc blade pierced your skin and the poison entered your blood. Arazeize has taken all the poison out of your wound but he says you need rest and not to be leaping around and I agree so settle down"  
  
"How did I survive then?"  
  
"You would be dead if it wasn't for me and Filomere. The orcs would have finished you off but your noble steed made a big enough racket by stamping her hooves and whinnying that most of the orcs turned to kill her instead. Luckily I was able to come and slay all the dreadful creatures and rescue the both of you. I brought you to safety and when all the orcs were dead or had retreated, Arazeize came to help with herbs and such like. He cleaned you up and left me in charge of you so he could help other injured warriors. You're made of tougher stuff than I thought. Only someone very strong at your age could have withstood the poison, grown men have trouble sometimes.  
  
I stood up and began to pace triumphantly up and down.  
  
"I'm strong, I'm tough and I can do anything! Aarrggh!!" I wasn't looking where I was going and tripped over a rock in front of me. "I can do anything except see huge rocks"  
  
Giblet pulled me up and over to a soft mound of grass.  
  
"Rest now you don't want any more injuries" He laid me down and trotted off to Legosis, "Fool," I heard him mutter before I began to drift off into dreams of me fighting and winning battles, then wars. 


	4. The journey through Dalduin

Chapter 4: The journey to Dalduin  
  
Once the four of us had recovered from the battle and our wounds were healing nicely, we continued on towards our destination. The temperature had risen a few degrees and it was sweltering hot as we rode through the forest, thankful for the shade of the trees. It was around noon now judging by the position of the sun, at the highest point in the sky and shining down on us making our journey kind of difficult. No one likes to be riding in blazing heat do they? Luckily there is a canopy of trees above our heads sheltering most of the sun's rays but it was still really hot.  
  
"It will be three days before we arrive in Oxenstoke" Arazeize dismounted and rested himself against a nearby tree. I dismounted and collapsed next to him, I was exhausted already! "We will rest for a while and then I aim for us to have at least reached Dalduin before midnight tonight. There are many caves on the far side of Dalduin that we can rest in if we get that far."  
  
"We will, if we don't have to stop to rest too much" Legosis said as he mounted his horse again.  
  
A few minutes later we were on the road again.  
  
It was around six o'clock, by my reckoning, when we reached Dalduin. The place was rather empty and lacking character. Most of the road we were to take was narrow and rocky and the horses weren't keen on it, neither was I.  
  
There were a few small villages but no one seemed to want to greet us. When we arrived they fled the streets and ran into the nearest building, closing all the shutters on the windows. The buildings themselves did not look very inviting. They were dingy and they were all grey except one which was more a green colour due to the amount of moss growing on the outside. The village was dark and not much light seemed to reach it.  
  
We rode quickly through the first village. When we came across the other village things were different. The buildings were wooden with thatched roofs and the people in the street just carried on with their daily life and didn't seem to notice us. Those that did catch a glimpse of us smiled before tottering off with their newly bought goods or in to the local inn for a pint.  
  
This village was bright and everyone was happy. It was the complete opposite of the village we had passed through earlier that day.  
  
Once we had finally passed through Dalduin and were on the far outskirts it was nearly midnight and we looked for a nice cave like Arazeize had said.  
  
"Arazeize why are the people of Dalduin so different? I mean the first village was the opposite of the second village. Why was that?" I asked when we had settled down and built a fire to keep us warm. The temperature had dropped dramatically when the sun had set and the moon was shining.  
  
"I'm actually surprised with the village of forestside, the first village. I would have thought they'd have put passed terrors behind them."  
  
"Passed terrors?" Not my favourite word, terror! "Yes, nearly a hundred years ago things were different for the people of forestside. With the village being so close to the edge of the forest we came through they used to get a lot of trouble with robbers, attackers and foreigners coming out of the forest. The reason they flee from passers by is because they have not forgotten the passed events even though they have not been attacked for around a hundred years." "And the second village?" No more terror please no more terror. "Well they never had as much trouble, being further away from the forest and closer to Troll Mountain, attackers either went a different way trying to avoid Troll Mountain of when they arrived they were too tired to fight the occupants and decided it was better to leave Dalduin from an easterly direction. The people of this village remain happy and undisturbed."  
  
"So this Troll Mountain..." Arrghh! TROLLS I'M GONNA DIE FOR SURE!! "Don't worry there hasn't been a troll in there for nearly a thousand years; people were just scared of the name. The people of the nearby village had a small old farm house on the edge of the village which was falling apart and there was a rumour about the house being regularly attacked by the troll. The people of the village encouraged the rumour knowing it would keep unwanted visitors out and also they would throw a few rocks on to the house just to make fresh damage if anyone came to check if it was true."  
  
I felt relieved to know that I didn't have to pass or fight trolls, well not yet at least. I do not know if I'll ever meet one but if I had a choice I know what I'd choose. I felt my eyes get heavy and I fell asleep. 


	5. TROLL!

Chapter 5: The TROLL!!  
  
We had finally reached Oxenstoke, well we were approaching anyway. It'd only take, what, one more rest then a few more hours and we'd be there. We'd finally be able to destroy the gem and I'd be able to go home, if I survived the journey back to Gondor.  
  
"We will not reach it by night fall and the people of Oxenstoke do not let anyone into the city at night so we will have no choice but to rest when night falls." Arazeize said as he rode ahead a few feet. Filomere was walking slowly behind Arazeize and I was happy with the steady pace, I did not wish to go much faster. Even if my horse was very gentle and had a smooth canter.  
  
It would be nightfall in a few hours and we began to look for a place to rest. Before we had actually found a place we turned to meet an army of orcs ready to attack. Fear flooded me again as I reached for my sword. Arazeize did not hang around; he charged straight at the army and sliced of many of the orcs heads. The remainder of the army advanced and I panicked and ended up kicking Filomere sending her into a fast canter in the direction of the army.  
  
"No Filomere, wrong way! Wrong way!" But it was too late, I was surrounded. "Help" I whimpered as an orc with a particularly ugly face and smelt faintly of rotting cabbage, sent a sharp blow with his sword in my direction. Filomere reared forcing the orcs to take a few steps backwards and making me feel like throwing up. She did this three times before she was satisfied. Once we were firmly on the ground, I began to swing my sword in every direction making sure there was no way an orc could get to me, even if I didn't actually kill any it meant that I had a better chance of surviving.  
  
Arazeize, Legosis and Giblet had nearly killed every orc when on of the remaining ones blew on a horn. Legosis turned around sharply as the ground shook violently.  
  
"Oh Look! A 19 foot cave troll! How fantastic?!" He said with a strong hint of sarcasm. A troll oh no my nightmare has come true.  
  
The troll was 19 feet tall, very ugly and was holding a huge club in its left hand.  
  
Arazeize charged at the troll but was knocked aside. Legosis, being skilled with his weapon, shot an arrow directly in to the trolls eye. The troll howled in pain and Giblet seized his chance and swung his axe into the troll's leg. It fell to its knees howling in pain. The remaining orcs fled. Arazeize gripped his sword and threw it into the troll's chest. The troll was now on all fours and conquering my fear, I rode up to it and sliced off its head.  
  
I was breathing hard and I was covered in a thick layer of sweat but I was alive and I had defeated a troll. A 19 foot mountain troll, my first ever troll encounter and I won.  
  
"Thanks for that Legaramir, We now have a souvenir" Giblet picked up the head and examined it, "It'll look good on a plaque won't it?"  
  
Legosis smiled and Arazeize congratulated me on my victory before we set up camp for the night. 


	6. The gates of Oxenstoke

Chapter 6: The gates of Oxenstoke  
  
We had been riding for a few hours and were just approaching the gates of Oxenstoke. When we were stood in front of the large wooden gates Arazeize dismounted and knocked hard on them. A small window opened and the face of a young man appeared.  
  
"Who are you and what is your business here?" His voice was deep and stern. I wouldn't want to get into a fight with him; his voice alone is enough to scare anyone.  
  
"I am Arazeize son of King Elessar of Gondor. I am here to speak with the Lord of Oxenstoke."  
  
"The Lord does not want visitor's thank you very much. There are too many more important things than visitors." "You must let us enter. The future of your lives depends on it" Arazeize pleaded. "I must speak with the Lord or evil will take over and it will be you who is to blame. Would you like that? No? Then let us pass through the gates to your Lord."  
  
"I can not let you enter unless I know the full purpose for your coming here." "I've told you that the future depends on it." "That is a very vague answer. Tell me precisely what you mean to do here."  
  
Arazeize sighed and turned to face us. "This is the part my father forgot to mention, how to get into the wretched town."  
  
"I must hurry you for your answer or you must leave immediately."  
  
"We are here to smash a gem filled with evil power to smithereens. Is that enough?"  
  
"No I'm afraid I need more."  
  
"This gem, if fallen into the wrong hands will allow evil to rule over us all. We are here to destroy the gem with the sword of Elladur, which I'm sure you are aware is hidden deep under this very city and only the Lord of this town can open the chamber in which it is kept."  
  
Arazeize looked at the town guard. The guard sighed.  
  
"Well I suppose that is enough information." He stood aside and reluctantly opened the gate. We rode slowly through the gates as not to alarm the inhabitants and dismounted once inside. "I'll have someone show you to the Lord and take your horses to the stables." He said before turning to a guy in a uniform.  
  
"Please show these gentlemen to the Lord. They wish to speak to him about You-Know-What."  
  
The man in the uniform turned to us and gestured us to follow him. We were lead to the Town Hall, a large stone building in the centre of the town.  
  
Once inside the Town Hall we were asked to wait inside a small room off the side of the Lord's chamber before we could speak to the Lord himself who was currently in a meeting.  
  
The man in the uniform appeared at the door five minutes later to show us to the Lord. 


	7. The Lord and the sword

Please review! Thanks!   
  
Chapter 7: The Lord and the sword  
  
The Lord was a small old man with grey hair and was sitting in a chair behind a wooden table.  
  
"You are King Elessar of Gondor's son?" He said in a low voice to Arazeize  
  
"Yes, and this is Legosis son of Legolas the King of Mirkwood, Giblet son of Gimli the Lord of the dwarves of Moria and Legaramir of Lothlorien."  
  
"An elf you say" The lord surveyed me up and then down before his eyes rested on my ears. "He doesn't look much like an elf" A sudden thought struck my mind. My ears! They weren't pointy. Arrgghh!!!  
  
"Tell me Legaramir of your parents" Help me! I thought and looked at Arazeize. I didn't know anything about elf parents!  
  
"Erm...well...My mother..." I began. I was now beginning to panic.  
  
"His mother was an elf of Lothlorien and his father a proud warrior for Gondor who died in battle two months before Legaramir was born and he has not seen his mother for three years, he has been training in Gondor to be a warrior like his father" Arazeize said quickly, noticing my sudden worry. "Legaramir does not know the full story of his father and I think it would be best to leave his parents out of this. I can assure you that, like me, he is half elven. I don't have pointy ears though as you can see" He brushed back his hair and showed his ear, which was perfectly human.  
  
The Lord did not argue but still looked as though he needed a little more convincing. I made a mental note to myself to thank Arazeize for his quick thinking and to ask him what he meant by 'like me he is half elven'. Was he half elven?  
  
"So you are here to destroy a gem with the sword of Elladur?" "Yes, we have been sent by my father, the King of Gondor, to destroy the gem before the enemy can get hold of it."  
  
"I see. I will destroy the gem personally. Please hand it over to me"  
  
"I am afraid my father has requested that only I may touch the sword and the gem, you will have to show me to the chamber. You can stay and watch if you do not trust the Prince of Gondor."  
  
"I'm afraid I can not allow you in to the chamber, I am the Lord I will do it."  
  
"I am the Prince and my father the King of Gondor. I believe I have more right to the sword than you and it will be I who destroys the gem." Arazeize now looked very angry and quite dangerous.  
  
The Lord did not say any thing for a few minutes. He seemed to be silently debating, what the safe thing to do was, with himself.  
  
"Very well I will show you to the chamber" The Lord rose from his chair and headed for the door. Arazeize followed. Legosis, Giblet and I all followed too.  
  
When we entered the large, round, underground chamber in which the sword was kept a sudden cold breeze swept passed me. I shivered.  
  
"There it is, do what you were sent to do." The Lord said looking from Arazeize to the sword.  
  
The long sharp blade was sheathed inside a long decorated ivory cover. The sword handle was also ivory and bore three crests, one in gold, one in silver and the other in bronze. I wonder what the crests are for.  
  
Arazeize uncovered the long shining silver blade and placed the blue gem on the stone alter before him.  
  
He raised the sword and it came crashing down shattering the gem into millions of different pieces. I covered my eyes with my hands to protect them against any pieces that flew in my direction. The gem was destroyed.  
  
Arazeize sheathed the sword and walked over to the Lord.  
  
"Well our business here is done. Thank you" He bowed to the Lord in courtesy and we left the chamber and went back into the town.  
  
"Arazeize, are we going back to Gondor now? What were the crests for on the sword? Are you half elven?" I asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes we are going back to Gondor. I will answer your other questions later on the way home. We will need something to talk about when we are not being attacked for destroying the source of evil."  
  
He turned and lead us all to the stables to collect our horses. 


	8. The three Kings

Chapter 8: The three kings  
  
We were back on the road but this time we were going home after successfully completing the task. We had destroyed the gem.  
  
I decided as there was not much else to talk about that I would ask Arazeize the two questions which he had not answered before.  
  
"So are you half elven?"  
  
"Yes my mother is Arwen, the lady of Rivendell."  
  
"And the crests on the sword, what were they for?"  
  
"Well that is a long story." He looked at me "However it is a long journey home so I have plenty of time to tell you of the three kings."  
  
"There once was an old king who ruled Gondor, Mordor and Rohan, which were all part of one kingdom. He was on his death bed when he summoned for his three sons. He told all three of his sons to split the kingdom between them. They were to take either the position of King, the position of army commander or the position of village maintenance. They were to swap positions every three years so that each son would get a go at each position. However when the king did die, the sons argued about sharing and swapping positions. They soon decided that they all wanted to be king and each had a different idea on what the new crests should look like and stand for. The eldest son wanted it to stand for courage, strength and power, which is the bronze crest on the sword. The middle son wanted love, virtue and unity. That is the silver crest. The youngest son wanted freedom, happiness and peace; this is the gold crest as he was the most popular. The three brothers decided that they would split the kingdom into three parts and each rule over their section. The eldest son chose Mordor, the middle son chose Rohan and the youngest, Gondor."  
  
Arazeize paused to look around at the listening audience.  
  
"The sword was created by all three of the brothers together and upon it they stamped their crests. The youngest wanted to use the sword for good, the oldest for evil and the middle didn't care. The oldest King was killed in battle by his own sword and the middle king died of disease so the youngest king was left with the sword they had created. He decided that some time in the future there may be a need to use the sword for good even if it was only wanted for evil right now. He had sword locked away in that underground chamber and told no one of it. Many people now do not know about it"  
  
Arazeize finished the story and dismounted his horse. "We should look for a place to rest the night." 


	9. Atacked!

Chapter 9: Attacked!!  
  
I woke early the next morning before everyone else so I decided to go for a walk. I had only walked a little way when I saw a black dot moving quickly on the horizon. I strained my eyes to see what it was. Oh no!  
  
"Arazeize wake up an army is about to attack us. Wake up!!!!"  
  
Arazeize leaped to his feet closely followed by Legosis and Giblet. Each grabbed hold of their weapons and I ran to get my sword. I leaped upon Filomere to be sure I could move swiftly if needed and so that I had more height as most warriors are full grown men whereas I am still a kid and still only 4ft 9in. Most warriors are at least 5ft 11in.  
  
The army was now only a few kilometres away. This time I wasn't scared, this time I was ready. Ready to kill anything that got in my way.  
  
"Ready! Now" Arazeize commanded as the army approached and we attacked.  
  
I swished and I swerved and I killed nearly 20 orcs in the first 5 minutes. Giblet and Legosis were competing against each other to see who could slay the most orcs by the end of the battle. Apparently it was some family tradition started by their fathers.  
  
I decided I would join the competition too. It might make the battle more interesting.  
  
"Legosis, 2 already!" Giblet called  
  
"I'm on 23...wait...24" Legosis yelled as he sliced one of the orcs heads off.  
  
Giblet looked a little embarrassed and swung so hard with his double ended axe that he killed twelve in one go.  
  
"How...many Legaramir?" Legosis said while dodging attacking orcs.  
  
"20"  
  
"Well done, keep going...look out" He warned me just in time and I noticed the orcs to the left of me and killed it.  
  
"21"  
  
"Nice to know you're having fun" Arazeize said as he managed to kill the last remaining orcs. "But I think I win that"  
  
"Yeah, how many?"  
  
"36" Giblet looked very disappointed as he had only killed 25 in the whole battle but that still made him second.  
  
"I hope we don't get attacked anymore before we get back to Gondor. How far is it now?"  
  
"Two days I would reckon."  
  
"Two days. That's not that long is it? Once we get to Gondor I will be able to go home at last. Not that I'm not enjoying it here, it's just I...I..."  
  
"Miss your home and family?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess. Do they know I'm missing? Are they worried?"  
  
"I don't know, you will have to wait and see until you are back home."  
  
Home! I'm going home at last! How am I going to get home? Well I'll find out when we get back to Gondor! 


	10. Home

Chapter 10: Home!!

I could see the city of Gondor up ahead. Arazeize commanded us to canter the rest of the way so we would arrive quicker. I was now more confident on Filomere and did not hesitate to kick her into a fast but smooth canter.

We were greeted at the gates by an adoring crowd. I felt very pleased to be part of this team and was very happy that I was alive. I was going to miss this place when I went home, even though I could read my book about Gondor whenever I felt like returning here, although being here beats the book.

We rode up to the Kings stone palace and dismounted. I said goodbye to Filomere in case I never saw her again and I hugged her neck. She nuzzled me in response.

We stood before the King who was looking very happy and proud.

"I am proud of you all. You have proven me right and I owe the lives of millions to you, including my own." He turned to look at me. "Legaramir, or Chris, I expect you wish to go home?"

I nodded. "Yes sir but if it's alright with you I'd like to stay a few days in Gondor or at least one more night just to say goodbye properly and tell you the tale of our journey."

The king smiled and agreed that I could stay until noon tomorrow but then I must go home.

That night there was a huge outside feast where the whole of Minas Tirith was invited to welcome our safe return.

We told the king of the entire journey. How we passed through Dalduin, how I killed the 19ft troll and how we destroyed the gem and the final battle before we returned.

Of course the king was very interested.

"Does this mean that evil has been destroyed forever?" I asked.

"Oh not forever, Evil will never truly be gone, it will just be delayed"

When I finally went to sleep that night I was so tired I fell into sleep as my head hit my pillow.

At noon the following day I was summoned before Aragorn.

"Here sit down and drink this" I sat down and he handed me a goblet of red liquid. "This will transport you back into your home."

"Wait" Arazeize appeared at the door, followed by Legosis and Giblet. "We would like to say goodbye, good luck and thank you" He handed me a small ruby coloured stone with the crest of Gondor in the centre. "To remember us with"

"We have enjoyed having you on our team" Legosis shook my hand.

"Goodbye Legaramir. Sorry Chris" Sobbed Giblet. Since when do dwarves cry?

"Bye" I said as I raised the goblet and drank the entire contents in one gulp. The liquid burned my throat before sending me into deep dreamless sleep.

I woke in my own bed, in my own room in my house and in my Lord of the Rings pyjamas. Had all that been a dream? I reached to where my pocket would be. No. No pocket. I realised that my left hand was clasped shut. I opened my hand to find the stone. It hadn't been a dream. It had all really happened. Had my parents realised I was gone?

"Chris, come on breakfasts ready!" I heard my mum call up stairs.

"I've just had the best week of my life, riding horses into battle and slaying evil armies! Did you know I'd gone?"

"Gone? Gone where love? You've been asleep love, you were dreaming"

"No this was real I know it was. I actually went into middle earth and defeated the evil or at least delayed the evil."

"Yes I'm sure you did"

"No I did I actually went there!"

"The only thing you went was mad now eat your breakfast"

I ate my breakfast before going back up to my room. I lay on my bed and looked up at the dragon that was painted on my bedroom ceiling.

"I'm proud of you" the voice of Aragorn echoed in my head. I smiled to myself. It had been real, not a dream, reality.


End file.
